


You're never alone

by poisedindifference



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as Vance, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthony Dinozzo x Ziva David, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I only spent a few hours on this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith as Ziva, Kolivan as Eli David, Lance as Tony, M/M, Minor Character Death, NCIS inspired, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pidge as McGee, Sensitive Hunk, Shiro as Gibbs, because i was reminded of Tiva, but better, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisedindifference/pseuds/poisedindifference
Summary: A tense silence hushed the bullpen as the national news announced that the country house of deceased Blade of Marmora director Kolivan David was currently burning to the ground that was believed to hold former Voltron agent Keith Kogane. Everyone was wide-eyed in disbelief, but the most stricken was Lance. He dropped the receiver and straightened from his bent state to hurry towards the stairs by the elevator. He only paused when Pidge called out to him.“There’s a plane ready to depart in half an hour. I’ll send you the address,”Lance nodded gratefully at them before dashing downstairs./Please God… don’t let Keith be dead. I beg of you./





	You're never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official fanfic, so please be gentle. I'll tentatively take constructive criticism as I'm insecure. : )  
> Anyway, I wrote this on Microsoft Word this morning in a few hours because I watched a Tiva tribute video on YouTube. :'(  
> If you've never watched NCIS, I highly recommend it!! It's such a great crime solving show with a strong sense of family.

A tense silence hushed the bullpen as the national news announced that the country house of deceased Blade of Marmora director Kolivan David was currently burning to the ground that was believed to hold former Voltron agent Keith Kogane. Everyone was wide-eyed in disbelief, but the most stricken was Lance. He dropped the receiver and straightened from his bent state to hurry towards the stairs by the elevator. He only paused when Pidge called out to him.

“There’s a plane ready to depart in half an hour. I’ll send you the address,”

Lance nodded gratefully at them before dashing downstairs.

_Please God… don’t let Keith be dead. I beg of you._

 

Lance rushed back into the office not 15 minutes later, bags in hands, and hastily searching for his wallet.

Shiro stood by his desk, with a solemn countenance and broken eyes, “Lance…” he breathed gently.

His bags fell to the floor as he sagged and crumpled into himself like a ragdoll. His eyes welled up with tears, “No,” he shook his head violently. “Nononono”

 

Later, when he calmed down enough to listen to Shiro, he found out that Keith had died in his sleep. Lance felt slighted on Keith’s behalf and sobbed at the cruelty of it.

“He would’ve gone down swinging! They fucking- in his sleep…a fire!” Lance choked out a derisive laugh, “A fire?! What a sick fucking joke…”

“Blue Paladin-“

Lance flipped towards Krolia, the new director of the BOM. He glared at her, having never trusted her since he met her, and in his vulnerable state he definitely didn’t appreciate her appearance.

Krolia settled an indifferent gaze on him. Lance couldn’t help but recognize the stark resemblance to Keith in that moment. His heart ached.

A soft babble was heard, and that’s when his hard blue eyes caught sight of the toddler in the baby stroller at Krolia’s feet. He frowned _…why?_

Krolia’s eyes shifted briefly. Lance understood the sentiment anyway, for it’s what he felt for the past couple hours. Grief. 

“She’s Keith’s…” she finally uttered. Lance stared at the child. He noted the blue eyes, the upturned nose, and inky black hair. Time froze as he stared at the toddler.

“Keith said that the only possible father was you,”

Lance sank to his knees in front of his daughter. His _daughter. His and Keith’s daughter._

 

Hunk sat beside Lance on the breakroom couch as he continued to stare at his daughter. He stared, too, awed, “Keith never said anything at all?” he inquired.

“Keith had been AWOL for three years, Hunk. So no, he never said anything about us having a daughter,” Lance deadpanned. He buried his head into his hands and heaved a heavy sigh.

Hunk frowned, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder in a sign of solidarity and support.  
Lance gave another shuddery sigh before raising his head. He gave a weak smile to Hunk, “Thanks, buddy.”

Hunk gave him a gentle smile in return then pulled the baby bag into his lap and started riffling through it. He made a soft sound when he found a photograph tucked safely into a pocket. He smiled bitterly at the image before handing it to Lance, “Hey, look.”  
Lance glanced over, fingering the necklace at the dip of his throat with one hand as he let his daughter play with the fingers of his other, “Hm?” 

In Hunk’s hands was a photo of Lance and Keith together in Paris. Lance remembered that day vividly. They had fled Quantico with the help of Pidge in order to follow a lead on the murderer of Kolivan and several other BOM operatives, Keith’s family before Voltron, without Shiro’s consent and Allura’s permission. It was the last case they would ever work together, as Keith refused to enter the plane back home.

_Keith stood there, his expression carefully blank but his eyes somber. He didn’t have a bag with him. Dread filled Lance’s very core. He knew this was where they parted._

_“Is there nothing I can do to make you come home?” Lance implored, desperate. But he knew, he always knew that when Keith decided on something, you couldn’t change his mind. His stubbornness was one of the reasons Lance loved the man all these years together as Voltron agents._

_Keith shook his head solemnly. Lance offered him a watery smile and Keith frowned, his own eyes watering. They stepped close to each other and stared into each other’s eyes for several minutes._

_“You better go, you’ll miss your flight,” Keith said. Lance forced a laugh that sounded closer to a sob before enveloping Keith in his arms. Once upon a time, years ago, Keith would’ve tensed and proceeded to drop kick Lance onto the ground. Now, Keith crumpled into Lance’s body and hugged him tightly back._

_“Ты никогда не одинок,” Lance murmured into Keith’s ear. Keith squeezed him briefly before stepping out of his arms._

_“I know,”_

Lance gently took the photo from Hunk and peered down at it. Keith and he looked so happy in it, but the memories attached were bittersweet. Lance wondered idly if Paris was where their daughter was conceived, but it didn’t matter.

“I never told him I loved him,” he said. It was one of the things he regretted, among numerous others when it came to Keith. Hunk hugged him into his chest and squeezed him to convey comfort, “You never needed to Lance. He knew. He always knew,” he promised.

Lance eyes welled up again, but he refused to continue crying. He had to be strong for his daughter. He looked at her now. She was the perfect amalgamation of Keith and him. She had olive skin and his blue eyes and his upturned nose but everything else was Keith’s genes. He wondered if she would act more like Keith in his stoicism or more like him in his dramatics. He flipped the photo towards her and softly called for her attention, “Amara?” His heart filled with adoration when she looked at him instead of her hippopotamus plushie. Her cerulean eyes glanced down at the photo he was holding out to her and she gave a gummy smile and delighted giggle. Her chubby little pointer finger tapped the image of Keith.

“папа!” She crooned happily. Lance’s heart ached in his chest. It broke his heart that Amara would never know her birth parent. He vowed to tell her everything about Keith. About how wonderful a man he was despite his many hardships and how underneath the stoicism he was the tenderest and most earnest person he’d ever known. The person he loved more than anyone.

“Papí!”

Lance froze, frowning at her. _Who?_

That’s when he noticed that she was pointing at the other figure in the photo. She was pointing at him. Lance stared in disbelief. Did that mean that Keith told her about him? But then why…

Lance then realized that in the photo, he was wearing sunglasses. His own blue eyes were obscured. He hurriedly lowered the photo and tugged his sunglasses out of his own bag. “Amara, look, _mija_ , look,” he said excitedly. He perched the sunglasses onto his nose and pushed them up. Amara’s eyes widened and she giggled happily while clapping hers. “Papí!” she cried, reaching for him. Lance grinned, bending down and lifting her into his arms. He hugged her close and tight as she continued to babble at him.

_I vow to you Keith, I will keep our little girl safe and love her for the both of us._

And in that moment, it felt like another presence was in the room with them. Hunk, a sensitive person, stood and quietly left the room to give the family their privacy. Lance, despite his wishes, softly cried some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate, so don't @ me. I don't know Russian. :/  
> Ты никогда не одинок - You're not alone/You're never alone  
> (Thank you @libertarian_firelord for informing me of the second translation!)  
> папа - Dad(dy)  
> mija (mi + hija) - a term of endearment for a daughter
> 
> If anyone was wondering a bit more on the complicated relationship of Keith and Lance in this fic, they never officially dated but had sex flings here and there. They loved each other, though. As for Keith birthing a child, you can decide for yourself whether Keith is trans, or an omega, or a carrier, etc. 
> 
> My primary Tumblr blog: raindropbalm  
> My VLD appreciation side blog: kurondeserveslove


End file.
